


Дорогой...

by Born_With_Magic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because he knows Otabek is a hopeless romantic, Confession, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Yuri tried so hard, Yuuri probably talked him into this, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_With_Magic/pseuds/Born_With_Magic
Summary: Юрий решается написать стих





	Дорогой...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564149) by [otabeks_agape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otabeks_agape/pseuds/otabeks_agape). 



Дорогой Бека,

Вот не понимаю, ~~твой~~ ты вроде как взрослый,  
Но страдаешь всей этой сентиментальной фигнёй,  
Типа старых романов, художеств и стихов.

Но я ведь не писатель —  
Поэтому попытался что-нибудь нарисовать.  
Но, блять, клянусь, я больше в жизни не возьму кисточки в руки.  
~~Я в бешенстве, серьёзно.~~

Так что мне пришлось писать стих,  
Но эти уродские рифмы  
И метафоры.  
В общем, они тебе не подходят.

К тебе, блин, их не подобрать.  
Никакой ты не поцелуй весны  
Или там глоток зимнего воздуха.  
~~(Даже не думай о том, что я слизал эту строчку из "Последнего Единорога")~~

Ты - это ты.  
И это делает тебя ~~офигительно красивым прекрасным другом~~ **идеальным**.  
Нет нужды сравнивать тебя с чем-то  
Или зарывать в красивых словечках.

Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Ты заслуживаешь весь этот чёртов мир.  
Напомню, что я не писатель и не художник,  
Да и стихи тоже не моё.

Мне остаётся лишь пытаться.  
Я не делал такого ещё ни для кого.  
И я _очень_ старался,  
Ведь ты особенный.

Хотелось бы написать ещё кучу всего,  
Но я не особо лажу со словами.  
Это очевидно, правда?  
Мне просто страшно писать даже это.

У меня кружится голова.  
Дрожат коленки.  
Меня переполняет.

Но мне нравится думать, что ты уловишь то, что я хочу сказать.  
Ты всегда меня понимаешь, верно?  
Даже если эти строки перевернут весь мир с ног на голову,  
Потому что это не те чувства, которые должен испытывать друг...

**_Бека,_ **

**_Я люблю тебя._ **


End file.
